


To Lunacy

by Reshirana



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Yaoi, comment for additional tags, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshirana/pseuds/Reshirana
Summary: Pongorma visits Wayne days after the great lunar war.





	To Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this work from my Japanese account at Pixiv, and it's by the name "生存本能", which translates to "A Will to Live", roughly.

The lunar war had all but ended.

I am Pongorma. The dread knight. …At least, what’s left of it.

I was lost in past memories. Of the man who entered my lair, of the one who never wavered at my words, of the crescent man who stared at me with an indescribable gaze. Of he who defeated me, understood my will to battle, travelled to the moon and back. Of the hero whose tale of bravery were never told by others.

“I believe it was this house.”

Looking over the hastily made but accurate memo, I walked to Wayne’s house, up to its entrance.

After everything was over, I sometimes took the time to visit that man. I truly can’t tell what he has on his mind sometimes. He’s that kind of guy that makes all the others worry about him, care for him, even though he himself is completely able, kind of like a wispy moon that can waver away into nothingness at any moment. Even to this day, Somsnosa, the queen of bugs, and Dedusmuln, the archaeologist, takes some days off to check in on the man.

With that, my recollection drew to a close, and I stood at the front of the door. The timing couldn’t have been better.

I knock on the wooden door three times.

“…Who’s it?”

“Hark, for my name is-“

“Ah, Pon. Door’s unlocked.”

…You were the one trying to confirm my identity, no?

I quietly whisper an “excuse me” and walk inside.

On the floor laid open books, presumably read by the owner of this small house countless times, some juice packs with just their 20% paper parts, and black clothes, maybe spares of Wayne’s normal attire. The lunar man himself, on the other hand, laid on the couch, arms and legs hanging off the cushions. He’s been like this ever since he defeated Gibby, King of the Moon. Ever since he finished “what he had to do”, he had seemingly lost the will to do anything in particular other than keep himself alive.

I place my handmade meal packets on the small table, then look at Wayne. His face was paler than what I remembered, in comparison to those days where he would wield his bestial axe alongside me in combat. Just where did that Wayne I knew go?

With no clue on what to do next,

“…Are you interested in a mock battle?”

I tactlessly blurt out.

“…Sure,” Wayne said, with a small glimmer in his eyes, reminiscent of the days of battle.

 

 “Ah, just saying, but I really have no clue on where I put that axe away after our adventures. Mock battles are still battles, right? You have any spare weaponry I can use on you?” Wayne sheepishly scratches the side of his head as soon as we exit his home and into the barrens outside.

“…Sadly, no.” Even I could not have predicted this to happen. But as a knight, there are weapons I hold other than blades. “But we do have ourselves. Would you care for some martial arts?”

“Ooh, never done that before…” But as he says that, the crescent moon takes his stance. Legs open at a shoulder’s width, back bent as to pounce at any given opportunity. Right hand balled up into a fist, left hand slightly open and facing the front. I’ve seen many battles so far in my life, but never a stance like this.

“Never done it before, you say?”

“Eh? Ah, yeah…” His form wavers a bit. My pride as a knight prevents me from striking the foe at such timings. “I was taught this stance a loooong time ago, I think when I was a kid? I forgot how it went after this, though.”

“If you know that much, then I have nothing more to say.” I take my own stance- legs opened beyond shoulders, arms readied to take on any incoming strikes. “Now, fight me!”

“You’ll remember this,” Wayne grins impishly. Suddenly, I feel a tremor up my spine.

It has been a while since I’ve last seen him get serious like this, I thought as I blocked the man’s sharp kick with my arms.

 

===

 

I wonder how much time had passed. First, Pon came over, then we agreed on a mock battle. Since I didn’t have a weapon, we chose to do martial arts. He said it could be freeform, so we both used up all of our Will to mess around, and…

Oh yeah, we ran out of Will, so we moved on to actual martial arts. Pon seems to be fond of really binding hold moves.

…And as I said before, we lost track of time. The outside is dark as heck. The moon, or the fragments of its remainder, does little to no help.

 

 “We overdid it, didn’t we?”

“…I apologize.”

So we went back to my shack. Making Pon walk through this kind of darkness home isn’t something I’d allow, so he’ll be staying here for the night. It’s a small house, but we can manage.

Then I realize something.

“Pon, you’re breathing pretty heavily, there. Everything okay?”

“…Yes, I’ll be fine.”

I thought that Pon was just excited to eat after such a workout. (His meals tasted good, even when cold.)

…No, I wanted to think that.

I know this because I’ve travelled with him for a while. Pon’s the type of guy that takes a lot of time to come off from his heated state, like right after battles. Mock or not, that still was a battle, and Pon’s heated from that. I try to tell myself of the truth, but my brain doesn’t seem to take it in. With that kind of trait, no wonder he became the leader of the dread knights.

So what does that trait mean now, when there are no more things to fight against?

The me who didn’t want to think about it cleaned up the plates, then laid on the couch as always. Picking up a book I was reading, I flip through the pages. But no matter how many times I try to read the same sentence, the meaning doesn’t stick to my brain, kind of like talking to anyone in the City.

Just then, the couch cushions around my legs sink.

“What’s up?” I ask, laying down with my back facing the ceiling.

“…Apologies,” he whispers, and I feel weight pressing down on my back.

 

To lunacy he would go, with the only moon he could see.

 

===

 

I place my hands just above his shoulders, my knees at his waist, to cut him off of any escape. Raining soft kisses down on the back of the man’s head, I felt him react with a shudder.

I already knew that the tremor I felt as we started that mock fight didn’t come from my love for battles. Those thin irises glaring at me in a near victorious light, the white teeth arcing in an devilish grin. I knew I had to have it.

“Uhh, Pon? Really, what’s up with you?” Wayne squirms beneath my hold. Realizing that he was trapped in my embrace, he starts resisting harder. Then, it stops.

“Pon, hey, Pon. …Why’re you hard?” The crescent man raised his hips in retaliation, but went down in an instant, feeling my heated body.

“I apologize…” I whisper, heat leaking into my voice, as I press down on the lithe body below me. The thin form is easily enveloped by my broad figure.

“No way…!” Wayne, like a cat, attempts to slip through my hold by going between my legs. It doesn’t work, though, for I had already put one knee between his legs before he moved. Wayne, in an attempt to escape, manages to strike himself with a pang of pleasure.

“Ah?!” A sweet voice resonates from the man’s mouth, as if my heat had gotten to him.

The tremor I felt before makes itself seen again, running down my spine to my waist.

“…Wayne, I’m sorry. But I will need your assistance for a bit more.” Using my vantage point to its full extent, I peel off the black clothes around that near-golden skin. Little by little, I can see the soft flesh of my partner. My hips, unconsciously, rock against Wayne’s slender ones, bringing my heat higher.

“H-hey, I never knew you were into these kinds of st-“ Wayne, with his upper body now bare, attempts to escape with more effort. But how he rubs against me in retaliation, how his breath becomes heated with strain.

Ah, I really do like him.

With that thought, I lightly bit Wayne’s nape. With it, I move my arms closest to the backboards of the couch down to his crotch. The black pants he wore now down to his thighs, his manhood exposed to the world outside it. I gently held him with my calloused hands.

“Hyaa…?!” Pain and pleasure runs through the moon’s body, and he gives off a slight yelp, high in pitch and echoing through the small house. Knowing that he can’t possibly escape now by instinct, I move my other hand up to pinch at one of his nipples.

Wayne groans at the given sensation. Cruel I may be, but I have no intention of giving up this beautiful opportunity to rid myself of all this pent up heat within me.

I instinctively rock my still clothed hips against Wayne, making my lustful heat flare up. Sure, we do not need to do these kind of things due to how we have evolved, but for beings like me, we can still bring out pleasure from these dirty acts.

Wayne’s manhood now fully erect, I take great care to make my touches gentle but firm. I wish he turned around and faced me, so that I could see his expressions when I manipulate his body to excitement. His waist rises in hopes of releasing his sweltering heat, and I press up against his back, bodies flush against each other.

The groans Wayne emitted had already become moans of pleasure. His pants were cast off onto the floor, forming a crumpled mess. I stray my hand away from his breasts to my lips, making sure saliva covered my fingers well enough to be a lubricant.

“…Waist up.” I command curtly, and slide one finger inside Wayne’s backside. …Very strong resistance, I should massage it thoroughly before entering. I may be in a heated state, but I had my conscious left enough to care for the man.

Lost in the foreplay, I finally snapped back to see how the moon fared after three of my fingers were able to enter with relative ease.

Hips raised like a dog, entire body shaking, fists curled with white knuckles against the couch fabric. Realizing my mistake, I jerk out all my fingers, Wayne’s body reacting to the impact and the loss. He turned his head slightly and glared at me with half-lidded eyes.

“…st, do…!”

“…What is it?”

“I said, if you’re done with all that, just, do me already…!” His face was tinted rose with embarrassment, and on his lips, a streak of drool. Wayne’s heated and labored breaths made my lust flare up straight to my groin.

“Well then, I hope you can take all of me in…!” I press up into Wayne’s readied hole, then with a single thrust, hilt myself.

“Aaahh…!!” His sweet voice echoes through the room and inside my head. The voice, by itself, is enough to turn me on more and more. I seem to have done a fine job readying him, for it squeezed my manhood at just the right pressure. Too good, I thought, as it sucked me in with each clench, hot and wet inside, the flesh wanting me inside even further.

I lost my mind at that, and shook Wayne to the core like some sort of beast. Wet noises and the sound of body hitting body puncture the cool air of dusk. The lunar man’s waist is held at one place by my own two hands, and had become just a thing for me to thrust myself into. Wayne was whimpering now, breaths quick and voice coming out whenever I thrust myself into him. I collect my conscious and slow down the pace I started, as to not break the lithe man below me.

“…huff… Wayne, are you all right? …Still living?” I stop my movements for a second and lean into the sides of his head, whispering. No answer. I fear for the worst, and jerk myself out of the moon’s body, flipping him so that I could check his face.

His flawless, golden skin, covered in sweat. His erection, crying for release. He hid his face with both arms, but I could see his mouth, and more importantly, how it moved.

“…Need, more…”

 _Please_ , he said silently. With that, all my mental restraints were broken.

Heat pushed me onwards as I entered Wayne again. This time, I could watch how his face morphed as he attempted to not get pushed off the couch with his fists clenching the fabric beneath. Lithe, but not too much so that I do not fear breaking him. Pleasure made his eyes water, his skin break out beads of sweat, his voice ring out, his tongue lolled out. Just then, I hit something inside.

“Ah, ah…!” Wayne’s moans increase in volume, shooting lust further down into my crotch. His back arches and is taut like bowstring. I hold his waist with both my hands, pinning him down for easier thrusts into his prostate. …Shoot, I’m getting close as well.

“Pon, Pon…!” The lunar man calls me by the nickname he gave unto me. “Th-ere! More, more… Please…!!”

Suddenly, it’s like a lightbulb went off in my head. The moon beneath me looks at me in dazed and heated confusion as I stop moving my hips. _Why_ , he seems to say with his needy face. I bend down and breath my ideas into him.

“Say my name... My  _actual_ name. If you can do that, I will let you have your release.”

With a slight groan, Wayne held my waist by those slender legs of his, bringing our privates ever so closer, then his arms around my neck. As if in retaliation, the man whispered into my hearing.

“…Pongorma…!”

“Well done, ‘Wayne’.” My low voice and hot breathing rolls down into the sides of Wayne’s head. I will keep true to my words. “Now, come for me…!”

“AAAaaahh!!!” A voice too high to be called a man’s rips through the air around us. As I continued my rough canting into his prostate, Wayne, without any warning, spewed his white seed onto his stomach. And with his release, the body under me spasms, the hole milking me with exquisite tightness.

Even my mental strength wasn’t enough to hold myself from spurting my come inside the man. Filled to the brim with my warmth, Wayne seemed to spasm a few times, then stilled with a large exhale.

 

===

 

…Huh. Why am I in the bathtub? And it’s already filled with hot water. The sky outside is still dark, so I’m pretty sure I haven’t slept for long after that… ah, ‘event’.

Ah, it must have been Pon. He IS the only guy in this house right now other than me, so… yeah. The bath feels nice and warm.

But damn, Pon was awesome. Warm, big, made my head go blank… Welp, I shouldn’t think too much of that. Wouldn’t want to die due to oversensitivity, here.

And just as I was thinking about those stuff, Pon walked up the stairs to the bathroom where I laid.

“…Again, deepest apologies.” He hands me a juice pack, trying his best to not look at me. Maybe it’s from embarrassment? I dunno.

“Don’t worry too much about that.” I say a small thanks to the big guy, and sip at the juice with the straw it came with. I seem to have yelled quite a bit; my throat’s all rough.

Then, a genius idea hits me. I grin impishly and turn my head so I could see Pon, who was setting up some white towels, close enough so I could reach it when I felt like exiting the bath.

“Hey, Pon.”

“What is it?”

“Maybe you should come over again sometimes, with that handmade food of yours. Besides, I need the exercise: we can have more mock battles with each other.”

A silent plea. I can’t think of anyone else I can do this with anymore. Dee doesn’t seem to be able to do these kinds of things at all, and Som’s not in my range anymore, due to how close we’d become as allies. Pon all but freezes in place.

“…Very well.” He grins toward me as well, a devilish one at that. “You’ll remember this.”

 

When will he come over again?

I’m already stoked to see that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this fandom was safe from Rule 34, right?  
> Wrong.


End file.
